Concert
by EatingUsAlivex
Summary: Anthony Padilla one-shot.


**Concert.**

**Anthony.**

I had to listen to Ian whine the entire time we drove to the venue. I kept my mind off of him and thought about what songs I wanted to hear them play. I flipped Ian off when I parked the car in a spot about a block away from the venue. That's one downside about small venues. No parking lots. You have to park on a fucking curb. We got out and I double checked that the two Circa Survive tickets were in my pocket for slamming the door shut and locking it, sliding the keys into my pocket, right by my wallet. Ian walked right behind me, still whining. After we got to the venue, guess what? Ian was still fucking whining.

I ground my teeth then turned to Ian, "Shut the fuck up Ian. I needed someone to go with so I wouldn't be alone at a concert. Just..." I sighed, "Please."

Ian rolled his eyes but nodded, "Fine." he grumbled, kicking the sidewalk lightly. Over dramatic. That would describe Ian perfectly. I laughed quietly, looking down at my converse for a moment, then looked up when I had to hand the ticket man our tickets. He stamped our hands and gestured for us to enter. "I'm going to the bar."

"Have fun!" I yelled to his disappearing form. I instantly felt as if a weight was released from my shoulders. At peace with what's been going on lately. Fighting with a girlfriend sucks.

Being able to relax and forget it all. I sighed, content. I looked up when I heard a laugh in close proximity. I looked around, trying to find the owner of this laugh. I found her but she trailed away with a couple people.

I couldn't find the person who laughed again so I went to the merch stand. I looked at the wall as people bought their items until I was I the front. I bought a t-shirt with Circa Survive written on it, obviously.

I bolted to the sidelines, scanning for areas I could squeeze through. I found a few week points in the crowd and squished myself through, curse words being belt out at me. The opener started playing and I just went through the crowd, finally getting to the front, on the right.

When Circa Survive started I was instantly slammed into the barrier, and my ribs started hurting, "Fuck."

As soon as they started playing everyone got hyped up, started singing along, well, you get the deal.

I craned my head a bit to come face to face with a girl. Well face to cheek I guess. It was the girl who laughed. Her hair fascinated me. Multiple shades of pink for streaks and black as the "standard" color. Her eyes green, dark circles caused by eyeliner and eyeshadow around her eyes. Flawless to be truthful.

I tugged at my shirt before turning back to the stage, taking glances at her every five or so seconds. Jesus, I'm pathetic. The entire concert was handled in this fashion.

The crowd slowly dispersed while I just waited until there wasn't very much activity going on. Ian walked towards me, beer in hand. He smiled, "It's over."

I sighed, taking a look around the venue. No luck in finding her. I sighed, again.

"I knew this concert would make you go all emo Anthony!" Ian gasped, hitting my forearm lighty. I shook him off and a grin splattered itself on my face when I saw the girl with the laugh again. Ian followed my gaze and smirked, "She's probably kinky bro. Just the way you like the-"

"Shut it." I said, just staring at her. Ian nudged me so I turned to him.

"Just talk to her. So you don't act like such an ass. Please." he sighed. I stared where in her direction again, "Just say hi and she'll be all over because your... Famous. All girls wanna fuck YouTube stars. It's a fact." Ian stated, probably smirking the entire time.

"But... What about... Well, Casey?" I sighed out, not knowing what was going on between us. Ian shrugged. Obviously he didn't know either.

"Why should you give a fuck, she's going to dump your ass soon anyways." Ian pushed me in the direction of the girl.

"Fine, push me away." I yelled as to Ian as I jogged to where the girl was.

**Ian.**

I instantly thought of the Jonas Brothers as soon as Anthony said 'Push me away'. Yes I know I'm a sad person.

Push, push, pushin me away, push, push, pushin me away... Yeah I'm going to shut up now.

I let my mind run in circles until my phone vibrates. I glance down at it and saw Anthony sent me a text.

_Don't wait for me , be back tomorrow sometime..._

I smirked and replied with a simple semi-colon and parenthesis to form a winky face.

**Anthony.**

I started talking the girl, her name is Jessica. It's refreshing, she doesn't know what the fuck Smosh is, and didn't know I existed until now. We flirted shamelessly for a while and started walking to the bar, her friends having ditched her just a few minutes ago.

We each took a shot of whiskey and a shot of tequila. That's when I learned she couldn't handle alcohol well. Or so it seemed at this time. We ended up walking to her apartment that was just ten minutes away. I was happy she was drunk.

We kissed. The kiss lingered and led to a touch. This touch lingered and got heavier. This led to more things I feel is obvious enough.

I feel as if this could lead to more than just a one night deal. I hope it will.

I awoke to an empty bed. The one side of the bed I wasn't on perfectly made. A note on the pillow. I stretched out before reading it;

_Anthony,_

_Last night was, well, amazing. I had to go to work if your wondering where I went and why I left my own apartment. That's the answer. Fucking work. Well anyways, I thought you'd like to know you didn't in any way, shape, or form take advantage of me because I was sober. I know what I was doing. I can drink heavily. Whatever. So I want you to know this was, to me at least, a one night thing. Like it always is when I go to concerts. One guy a concert, my goal. Yes sir. Well I hope you had fun... Bye._

_Jessica Mae Andrews._


End file.
